


Lamb Cake

by Blucifer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Easter, Established Relationship, Having sex at your parents house, Hot headed Seungmin, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spit Kink, cock stepping, dom bottom felix, soft boy uwu kink, sub top seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucifer/pseuds/Blucifer
Summary: Seungmin’s flair for the dramatic would be annoying, if it weren’t displayed in such vibrant colors and pleasing presentation. Seungmin sits upon the pink carpet with the book clasped between his hands, as if he were in prayer. With his feet flush against the floor, knees bent, and long limbs spilling outward, Felix can see perfectly outlined in his starched Chinos the outline of his half hard cock.“Seungmin, did you pop an angry boner?”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Lamb Cake

Seungmin’s room used to be a girl’s room. That’s pretty obvious, Felix’s socks sink into the champagne blush pink carpet. 

Seungmin’s room used to be a girl’s room. Even if the carpet weren’t so pink, he could probably figure it out. There’s a window seat, and even though window seats aren’t  _ supposed  _ to be just for girls, it’s always girls you’re seeing in television, and movies, and scenic pictures tucked up into a window seat reading books. Stained carved wood makes up the base, and all kinds of treasures are tucked up inside like Seungmin’s baby pictures and old toys. The once buoyant and bright white, are now offwhite and sunken in. 

Seungmin’s room used to be a girl’s room. It’s obvious, because some, but not all of her things still mingle in the room alongside Seungmin’s. An older, painted white metal bed frame, and all it’s intricate curls and flourishes supports a mattress that’s made up with the standard issue comforter for boys over the age of 19: scratchy cornflower sheets and navy comforter. Lace curtains hang from the window on walls that are decorated with classy prints of Seungmin’s favorite photographs. An intricate lamp in the shape of a carousel sits next to Seungmin’s favorite sterling silver pen, a gift from his sister for graduation, on the desk. 

Seungmin’s room used to be a girl’s room. Felix can remember sneaking up these stairs with Seungmin when they were kids and trying to shoot at his sister with their Nerf guns. 

It still smells like her perfume. Something called  _ Sweet Honesty _ , was sold by the Avon lady, and came with a little shining pink cap. Unless he sinks his face down into the sheets, and then it smells distinctly of Seungmin. Seungmin bought the Versace to blatantly copy Chan. But it’s sexy, and it’s comforting nevertheless. 

Seungmin hastily moved his things in here during that liminal two ago summers when his sister got married and Felix and Seungmin packed their whole little world into boxes and moved into equally little dorm rooms. That’s why his room is the way that it is. Liminal. Not quite his, and not quite his sister’s either. A space retained to justify the elaborate, if not frightening crafting room that Seungmin’s mother has converted Seungmin’s old room into. 

But there’s hints suggesting that this room is in danger too. Seungmin removed a tub of Christmas decorations from the window seat. There’s a few crates of Consumer Reports magazine. Seungmin’s dad has this weird thing where he likes to save them. “Every year since 1992,” the year he picked one up to consult to buy a car seat for Seungmin’s sister. 

God. Is that what they have to look forward to in 30 years? 

“Felix,” Seungmin’s voice cuts through the silence. Felix turns to look at him. Sun from the window shines in bright spots on his body, and dust particles shine in that light. “I really hate him.” 

Felix considers the future, as well as the present, as he takes a long inhale of Seungmin’s scent. With his nose buried into the sheets, Felix lays on his stomach on Seungmin’s bed. Then, he rolls over onto his back. 

More traces of Seungmin in this room. There’s model airplanes suspended from almost every place on the ceiling. They range in color from military olive drab, to finished wood, to brilliant red.  They’re mostly models from his grandfather’s house yellowed with time and nicotine. Propeller biplanes decorated with painted on bullseyes and military stars engage in bulletless dogfights. 

“I know you do,” he decides finally. “I think that’s okay. He’s kind of a jerk.” Felix rolls once again so that he’s turned on his side. 

Seungmin’s standing at the window seat, undoubtedly watching the garden party down below. Much like Felix, he’s still wearing his church clothes: a well pressed, butter cup yellow shirt, a soft pink paisley tie, and pressed slacks. But his sleeves are rolled up, and it adds to his overall pensive and brooding look as he plots his own brother-in-law’s demise. 

“Felix, he said he was, “a college boy like me now.”’ Seungmin sighs in disgust. He’s enrolled part time at the community college, no offense, and I’m going to an ivy league school. It’s not the same!” 

“Instead of reminding him of that,” Felix can’t believe that his boyfriend, who got a near perfect SAT score, would fall for such a blatant attempt at winding him up. Yet here they are, holed up in Seungmin’s room because of it. “Just ignore him.

“I just feel like Penn is one of the schools that gets lost in the shuffle.” Seungmin only now turns to meet Felix’s gaze across the room. The sun washes out his expression, save for the pursed, firm line of his mouth. 

“It what?” 

“I don’t think the name recognition is there, like it is with I don’t know, Harvard. Yale, Dartmouth.” Instead of wilting onto the cushions of the window seat, melts into the soft pink carpet, his legs spread wide. The marigold colored toes of his taupe Gold Toe socks point upward towards the dappled popcorn ceiling. “It sounds like a,” his voice lowers to a whisper, “state school.” 

From the cushion of the window seat, Seungmin pulls a well worn hardbound book. 

Oh, that’s not good. 

Seungmin only doubles down with first editions and complete collections when he’s headed towards the long sulk: Shakespear or Byron, or whatever historical fuckboy Seungmin’s chosen to side with today. He’s got to do something. 

Seungmin might be the one who is more stylish, after all he picked out the blush colored button down that Felix is wearing right now. Seungmin might have the prestige, he’s going to Penn and Felix is just going to a  _ normal  _ private college. But all that poise is surface level. Seungmin is petulant. Seungmin grows frustrated whenever there’s a slight alteration to whatever fastidious script he’s memorized and set into motion. 

Felix gets him back on course with the kind of firmness that can only be found in the curve of a smile and the softest stroke of his thumb across Seungmin’s palm, undoubtedly clammy with a nervous sweat. 

“Are we ever gonna go back to the party?” 

“Do we have to?” Seungmin pouts. 

“I want a piece of lamb cake.” Lamb cake is an Easter specialty in the Kim household. White sponge cake poured into a mold and decorated so that it vaguely looks like a lamb, but more closely resembles a giant exploded marshmallow, or dense cloud. Grotesque licorice jelly beans form the eyes, and there’s always smudged green butter cream on the tray as a meadow. “Last year Wonpil somehow found the piece I’d been saving for later. I had it stashed all the way in the back of the freezer behind your mom’s healthy choice frozen dinners. I had the ass slice too.” 

“Oh, don’t get me started on him,” Seungmin responds. 

Except Felix definitely, accidentally got him started. 

“I offered him some of the prosecco I brought and he downed it like a shot. Then he started hitting on you in front of me!” 

Ah. There it is. There’s more. There’s always more. 

In that moment, he knows exactly what his boyfriend needs. “Is that what he was doing?”

The dry scratch of paper against paper fills the space in between them as Seungmin turns the pages of the book. Finding the  _ correct  _ passage or sonnet to perseverate over is something that’s very important to his boyfriend. Seungmin’s eyes drift down the page about a quarter of a way before he responds. “When we were trying to get food.” Seungmin looks up at him over the cover of the book. 

Felix recognizes that look. It’s a piercing combination of anger and want. It’s the look that ends with Seungmin holding his arms behind his back and fucking him until he can’t walk straight. 

“The Caesar--” 

“It’s so good,” Felix knows exactly what Seungmin’s referencing. It’s written across his expression with a coy smile and arched brow. “Forget my own family, I only come home for holidays for your aunt’s Caesar dressing.” 

“Felix, he made a joke about tossing salad?” 

Felix can hear the disdain in Seungmin’s voice. It’s kind of funny, because most of the time, it’s “Wonpil this,” and “Wonpil that.” Seungmin absolutely idolizes his older cousin until Felix acknowledges his charms. 

“He wouldn’t do that with anyone else’s boyfriend.” 

“Well, it’s not like there’s anything that he could say that would change my mind.” Felix hopes that Seungmin catches it. In his expression, the asymmetrical way that his face has pulled into a half grin, and the playful sparkle in his eyes. Seungmin rolls out of his bed, and the metal frame creaks underneath him. If that’s what Seungmin wants, to fuck him like that, it’s absolutely going to be on his terms. 

After he’s had cake. 

“It makes me so mad.” 

Felix’s sock feet touch pink carpet. 

Seungmin’s hands shake as he grips at the book now. His face is beet red, but he tries his best to keep his eyes trained on the page. Of course it doesn’t work. Of course he’s stealing furtive glances at Felix at every chance. 

“Unless he either…” Felix cants his gaze upward. Not looking at Seungmin is the only way that he can keep a straight face while his boyfriend starts steaming like a piece of cooked broccoli. 

“Disrespectful.” 

“Actually saved the ass slice for me,  _ or  _ told me he’d swiped his moms Caesar dressing recipi-” 

Seungmin closes the book with a forceful snap. Where others might shout when they grow angry, Seungmin’s voice drops to a low and deep whisper, almost anticlimactically. “Felix, you’re mine.”

Seungmin’s flair for the dramatic would be annoying, if it weren’t displayed in such vibrant colors and pleasing presentation. Seungmin sits upon the pink carpet with the book clasped between his hands, as if he were in prayer. In the way that he sits against the carved wooden bench of the window seat, with his feet flush against the floor, knees bent, and long limbs spilling outward, Felix can see perfectly outlined in his starched Chinos the outline of his half hard cock. 

Felix stares at Seungmin’s cock for a long moment. Tells Seungmin with his eyes that he knows that he’s hard. Waits for Seungmin’s expression to respond, “I know that you know.” 

Oh. There it is. Seungmin’s face is still red with anger, but his expression is confused. Like he walked into a room and forgot the reason why, which is something that his boyfriend does multiple times a day.

Only then does he rise from the bed completely. “Yeah Seungmin, I’m yours.” He walks across the pink carpet to where Seungmin sits. 

“Hey.” When the pressure of his own shame, petulance, and his own unchecked desire are too much to bear, Seungmin breaks the silence finally. 

“Hey,” Felix responds. 

“Seungmin, did you pop an angry boner?” Felix can’t feign disappointment though. Because he’s always asking for Seungmin to reach for something on the top shelf, for help with his gen ed math class homework. It’s nice that this is the one thing, calming him down, that he can consistently do for Seungmin. 

“Felix,” Seungmin whines sharply. 

In a single, graceful motion, Felix raises his right foot and traces the length of Seungmin’s cock. The skin here has a secret kind of warmth that cannot be concealed even through their clothing. Settling with his arch against the curve against the swell of Seungmin’s sac, he experimentally applies pressure. First with the ball of his foot against the shaft of his cock. He can feel Seungmin swell beneath him. 

“Ah, now we can’t get cake. Seungmin,” now it’s his turn to let petulence creep into his tone. 

Seungmin gasps once more, and Felix only relents when it sounds more painful than pleasurable. Shifting the pressure, he gently grinds his heel against Seungmin’s sac. 

“You know I don’t mean to.” 

“I do.” 

It’s just--when I get jealous. I know people hit on you because you’re so hot. So then I start thinking about how hot you are.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Felix continues stroking Seungmin with the ball of his foot. 

With a slight whine in his voice, Seungmin begs, “please let me get off.” 

Seungmin’s fully hard now, and Felix intends to fully take advantage of it. He traces the length of Seungmin’s cock with his sock clad foot. His toes curl beneath the orange and tan argyle of his own socks as he pinches the head of Seungmin’s cock with his toes. Barely enough to be felt over multiple layers of cloth, but enough variation to make Seungmin twitch beneath him. “I’ll make sure you get some cake. I pro--” Ever so briefly, Felix’s actions interrupt Seungmin’s unending stream of consciousness.

“You promise?” Felix finishes for him. Then, he applies pressure again, stepping on the length of Seungmin’s cock, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to cause harm. 

Seungmin sucks in air, harsh and urgent, as if he’d been holding his breath. 

Felix doesn’t relent. “Babe, you promise?” 

The redness of anger in Seungmin’s expression has washed out to a softer shade of flushed pink arousal. Panting, as if he’d been playing with the children out on the grass at the garden party below, he answers Felix, “promise.” 

Only then does Felix provide Seungmin relief from the pressure. Felix pivots ever so slightly so that he can sit behind Seungin on the window seat and pull boyfriend’s head into his lap and card his fingers through his glossy, frequently conditioned hair. It's the little things that dissipate the remainder of Seungmin’s anger, like the fluffy white seeds of a dandelion blown across the lawn. It’s the little things that keep his arousal piqued, “what am I gonna do with you?” 

Seungmin buries his face in Felix’s thigh and inhales deeply. Felix cannot smell like much more than detergent and the distinctive, but indescribable way that his parents’ house smells, but Seungmin acts like it’s an intoxicant. “Well, I think the obvious answer is that you could let me fuck you.” Seungmin’s voice is muffled ever so slightly, but the effect that it has on Felix is anything but muted. He can feel the puffs of hot breath against his thigh even through his slacks, and yeah, he’s just that easy. Just Seungmin wanting him makes him want Seungmin back. 

“Fuck me?” The fingers he has threaded through Seungmin’s hair tighten. Softly, slowly, gently, Felix tugs Seungmin’s hair so that he can no longer hide in the muscle of his thigh. Seungmin’s touching himself through his clothes, and for some reason, it kind of bothers Felix. “Why? Jerking off seems fine right?” 

The uneven, if not frantic motions of Seungmin’s hand cease. He puts both of his hands up, but it doesn’t keep him out of mischief. One hand reaches backwards to try to grope at his ass. The other against his knee. Seungmin looks up at Felix with blown wide eyes, and parted, pouting lips. “I have lube, condoms,” but he asks it like a question. Like he already knows that the answer is  _ no _ , but wants to ask anyway. Like he knows that it might be burdensome to Felix, but he wants him so badly. 

“Can you at least kiss me?” 

Felix goes through the motions, closing his eyes, and bending downward, only to pull back quickly and with an impish smile. 

Seungmin looks up at him in slack jawed wonder. It's a question and it's permission for Felix.

It's enough to make Felix's mouth water. It's enough to make Felix's untouched cock twitch while the crown of Seungmin's head still rests in his lap. 

As if to reassure him, Seungmin lets his mouth fall open wider. Felix can see the soft pink of his tongue framed by the perfect parallel white lines of his teeth. Seungmin wants this, just as much as he does. 

Spit pools in the front of his mouth, just under his tongue. Lets it drip upwards against the rim of his lower lip, and drip down viscous and slow. Felix spits into Seungmin’s mouth. A thin silver strand of saliva connects his lower lip to Seungmin until he closes his mouth and swallows with a smile. 

Only then does the strand break. 

Seungmin parts his lips again, ever so slightly. Just enough to prove that he’s truly swallowed. 

Only then does Felix kiss him. It’s awkward, doing it upside down like this. But Seungmin kisses back like it’s the very best kiss in the world. If he’s being honest, if he’s got permission to be sappy while he’s trying to coax his boyfriend out of a tantrum, that’s one of the reasons he loves Seungmin best. Felix could tell Seungmin with sultry whisper and heavy half lidded eyes that he was going to take him to  _ Pleasure Town  _ (he totally has when he was drunk), and Seungmin would still react like it was the sexiest thing ever. It makes up for the fact that, much like many of his final presentations in classes, Felix wings it a lot when it comes to sex. 

Soft press of lips against lips, and the sloppy meeting of tongue against tongue. The kiss ends with a sticky  _ smack. _ “Suck me?” His voice falters, making the commanding statement that Seungmin wants into a question. He can’t help it. 

Seungmin pivots, and immediately starts to paw at Felix’s belt. “Please,” and it’s kind of cool that his boyfriend will act so desperate as to  _ beg  _ to suck his cock. 

_ Clink-pop  _ and the scrape of the zipper of his fly dragged down, Seungmin frees his cock like he’s been waiting for permission for this from the very moment he stormed out of the party. Maybe Felix should keep this in mind if it happens again. 

Seungmin wants to suck his cock like he’s going to prove something, throat him deep and make him cum. But what Seungmin wants right now, isn’t really what he needs. So before he’s swept up in the warmth and wet of Seungmin’s mouth, he does his very best to remind Seungmin what it is that he needs. That reminder is stuttered, broken, and spoken with a tight hand around the base of his own cock to keep Seungmin from taking him in too deeply. 

“Hey, hey, just enough to get me hard. Cause I didn’t pop an angry boner like you.” 

Seungmin whimper growls around his cock, and the effect is instant. Throbbing against the fullness of Seungmin’s lips, it doesn’t take long at all. Seungmin bobs up and down his cock with a disjointed eagerness that reminds him of their first akward attempts back in high school. 

“God, that feels really good.” 

Seungmin preens against the praise, nuzzling Felix’s thigh with his cheek while trying to take more of him in. 

“So good, Seungmin.” Close his eyes. 

Exhale. 

Focus on the way that Seungmin moans with uninhibited pleasure, just from Felix’s praise. Concentrate on the wet drag of Seungmin’s tongue and lower lip against the ridge of his cockhead. 

He could let this go in one of two directions. No he still hasn’t yet decided. Yes, he told his boyfriend to suck him off to buy him just a little bit of time. 

He could let Seungmin suck him off, zip up his chinos and tell Seungmin to meet him back downstairs, because the way that he’s acting is  _ not  _ cool. Or, he could be nice. Make sure the last of Seungmin’s anger is wrung out. 

Felix likes being nice, especially to Seungmin..but God does the boy ever make it hard. 

In desperation, eagerness, or jealousy, give it whatever name, Seungmin’s pushed him back on the window seat so that his shoulders press against glass. Mouth never leaving his cock, he cups Felix’s sac and tries haphazardly to press against his hole with the pad of his finger. 

Because Felix never flat out told him,  _ “no.”  _

Seungmin’s fingers are messy wet with spit, and the pressure would feel so good right now. But Felix cannot think of a worse time or place, “hey, dude, cut it out.” 

Seungmin looks up at him, mouth still full of cock, with all of the pleading, faux shame of a labrador that’s just shredded his owner's new, red bottom, Louboutins. 

“Not in the middle of a family function!” Felix pulls his cock out of Seungmin’s mouth slowly. 

Sputtering and coughing at the emptiness of his throat, redness returns to Seungmin’s cheeks. Another long thin strand of saliva connects his lower lip to the tip of Felix’s cock, now just as hard as Seungmin’s. 

“I guess you’re right,” Seungmin mumbles. 

God he looks absolutely ruined. 

In that moment, Felix knows exactly what to do. He rises from the window seat. 

Seungmin remains on his knees. Of course, his obedience isn’t that deep. He’s still trying to get his dick wet anyway that he can. 

“Hey,” Felix cups his boyfriend’s chin. Bends at the knee to kiss him gently. “Help with our clothes?” 

Seungmin nods. 

With Seungmin’s help, Felix steps out of his perfectly creased pants, and waits patiently for Seungmin to fold them and sit them on the windowsill. Next comes his tie, soft pink and white, and tied into a perfect bow, it unfurls between Seungmin’s fingers. 

Seungmin likes it when they color coordinate; Seungmin smooths the cotton ribbon flat against his slacks. 

Finally, with shaking hands, Seungmin undoes the buttons on his shirt. Felix can tell that it’s taking every ounce of Seungmin’s control not to squeeze, not to cup, not to touch. Seungmin’s control isn’t never ending. His outburst was proof of that. But, the fact that he’s just as conscious as Felix right now, restrained by a fear of looking rumpled in fifteen or twenty minutes time, demonstrates how quickly it is replenished. 

Holding his shirt by the collar, Felix, now naked instructs Seungmin further. “Do your shirt next, I’ll hang it up.” 

“Sure.” Seungmin’s fingers are still shaky, but reveal smooth skin nevertheless. 

Felix hangs their shirts on black velvet hangars. The kind that are supposed to keep your shirts from falling off. Seungmin should be proud of him. It’s something he’d have never done before they started dating. 

“What next?” 

Felix emerges from the closet to find Seungmin standing completely naked in the middle of the pink carpeted floor. His cock is flush red, and so hard, but he doesn’t touch it. It’s like his palms still sting with the shame of Felix teasing him about touching himself earlier. 

“Lay down um,” Felix  _ still  _ has no idea what he’s really doing, even after all this time. “On the bed. On your back.” All he knows is that at some point during a break in one of Seungmin’s many marathon study sessions during final exam week of freshman year, he told Felix that sometimes it’s just easier if he doesn’t have to think about it. 

He watches his own feet move across the pink carpet. He catches the shine of pink paisley silk across the room, Seungmin’s tie. Seungmin looks so good in pink. 

So he grabs the tie, placed perfectly on top of their folded clothes along with the the travel bottle of lube that’s pushed into the bottom of Seungmin’s carry on luggage. 

“Felix, that’s Burberry.” 

His grip tightens on the soft silk between his fingers. “I know.” 

The bed springs moan in protest and the headboard clacks against the wall when Felix climbs onto the bed. Climbing atop Seungmin, he threads one hand back into his boyfriend’s hair; the other stays clamped tight around pink silk. 

While the last kisses they’ve shared were soft, almost tentative, this one radiates need. Felix slots his cock up against Seungmin’s in a silent dare. Doubling down, he ruts up against Seungmin. 

Felix insists with the soft press of his forehead against Seungmin’s own. Reassures him when sweat misted skin slides against sweat misted skin and their noses bump together breaking another smoldering kiss. “Just trust me.”

The bed creaks underneath the slightest of movements, and maybe that’s a sign that it would be best to be cautious. But when Seungmin proves that he’s going to be good Felix can’t, and he has to follow through with the dangerous flash of an idea that he had and thought  _ might  _ be sexy. 

Swallowing thickly, he asks more than he demands, “Hands.” 

Like he already knows, like he’s remembering Valentines Day and the red fuzzy handcuffs that they inherited from Minho alongside a food processor and a couple of mismatched pans in a cardboard box. Seungmin presses his wrists together and presents them to Felix. 

Felix loops the pink silk around his boyfriend’s wrist and ties it in a loose knot, one that’s more symbolic than it is binding. 

“Tie it in a Balthus knot,” Seungmin teases because it’s no secret that Felix has been tying Seungmin’s ties since he traded up clip ons for silk ties off the rack at Nordstrom right around the time they made confirmation. 

“Sure thing,” Felix responds with a smile. 

After that, it’s easy. 

Felix moves quickly, sliding down Seungmin’s legs and pressing his lips to his soft stomach. He blows a raspberry there, and the sharp staccato sound of Seungmin’s laughter makes it all worthwhile. 

Seungmin curls in on himself on instinct, struggling to protect himself with his bound arms. This ignites a battle of kissing and touching so that Felix can clamor back in between his legs. The bedsprings squeal with them. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

“I don’t know, it was just too serious!” Felix does his very best to wrap his hands around both of their cocks, but his hands are so small. ”What does it matter if you’re still hard?” The movements are so disjointed and awkward in comparison to the way that Seungmin can just grab them both and jerk them both, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Seungmin’s raised his bound hands up over his head giving Felix unfettered access to his body once again. 

“God--” Seungmin sucks in air sharply, as if the contact were almost painful. Makes it seem like Felix has been teasing him, edging him all afternoon, but the Hello Kitty clock on the nightstand suggests that it’s only been a matter of minutes. “That feels so good.” 

“Yeah,” Felix fumbles for the lube and drops the bottle on Seungmin’s stomach. 

“Hey--” 

“Sorry.” 

“You’re such a mess,” Seungmin pants as he watches Felix spill lube all across the comforter and his hands before slathering it all over the supple skin of his inner thigh. 

“I am?” Felix says this as he wraps his fist back around Seungmin’s cock and works lube from the base all the way up to the head. All it does is make Seungmin wetter, messier. He always leaks so much precum, especially if he doesn’t get his way,  _ right away.  _ He waits until the hitch in Seungmin’s breath is ratchet up so high that there’s no where else to go other than exhaling. Only then does he stop stroking Seungmin. 

He looks so fucked out now. So wild. And yeah, he did that. 

“Babe,” Felix isn’t going to tease him anymore. At least, not with his body, and not with lingering touches. “You popped an angry boner.” 

“You’re never gonna let that go huh?” 

He settles between Seungmin’s spread wide legs, and blankets his boyfriend’s body with his own supporting most of his weight on his elbows. Knowing that Seungmin can handle the rest. Seungmin throws his bound hands around Felix’s neck drawing him in closer. Then, Felix envelops Seungmim’s cock between his closed tight thighs. 

“Oh fuck.” Seungmin arches his back up off the bed fitfully. “Oh Felix, yes, please. Like that.” 

“No I’m not.” He gets a little friction as he works himself on Seungmin’s cock. It feels good, but it isn’t enough. “Gonna let it go. Like are you gonna wanna fuck everytime our neighbors start playing Katy Perry at one in the morning on the nights right before your exam?” 

Seungmin humps up into his closed thighs fitfully as Felix bounces on top. 

The position that they’re in is perfect for kissing: the long sloppy kind that have no end, just ugly sharp breaths taken in the scant space in between and swallowed up moans. The kind that make their lips swollen and red. It’s a perfect distraction. Because with each roll of their hips the bedframe makes a horrible sound, and with it, Felix edges out fear of the whole thing collapsing with the thrill of getting Seungmin to cum. 

“I’m so close.” 

“I know.” 

If this were one of the times where Seungmin could have his way, this would be the part where Seungmin would flip him onto his back and fuck him hard. But since it’s not, Felix brings Seungmin to orgasm slowly, clenching down on Seungmin’s cock tighter, and rocking on top of him in a low, slow rolling rhythm. 

“Felix, Felix please.” 

God, he probably sounds so stupid right now, but every single braincell he’s got is dedicated to making sure Seungmin’s cock doesn’t slide out between his thighs. “Seungmin, just good and cum.” 

“Be good?” Seungmin gasps. 

_ Oh.  _ “Yeah. Yeah. Just like that. You’re so good Seungmin.” 

It goes on like that for a few sweaty, sticky moments, trading praises and affirmations and melted kisses. 

Even though it’s not exactly how Seungmin likes it, because it’s softer and it’s slower, it’s still powerful when it finally happens. Seungmin pulses between his thighs wet and messy. 

“Oh my god, you’re so awesome,” Seungmin mumbles against his neck between soft kisses. 

With shaky hands, Felix unties the loose knot around Seungmin’s wrists. Seungmin moves to a seated position, keeping Felix in his lap. With just as much eagerness, just as much fervor as  _ before  _ he came, Seungmin takes his cock in his hands. 

God it feels  _ so  _ good that he knows it isn’t going to take long. Not when Seungmin uses the messy mixture of lubricant and his own cum, and Seungmin’s hand glides across his cock. 

And he sounds just as broken, just as vulnerable, as he did before he came. Murmuring all kinds of things, loving and vulnerable into the shell of his ear. “Love you-ah-Felix.” 

That’s all it takes for him to cum into Seungmin’s hand. 

Seungmin laps it up greedily without being prompted.

“My thighs are sticky too.” So Seungmin pushes him down onto the comforter and laps at the skin between his legs, taking time to kiss and bite the sensitive skin there. Worry little secret bruises there that he will have no choice but feel when they’re back outside later on.. 

He dusts kisses across his balls, across his soft spent cock. Could keep doing this, would keep doing this, until he was hard again. “Seungmin.” It’s a simple order. 

When Felix pulls him up, out of his crotch and onto his chest, he can feel each breath as his chest rises and falls. Uneven to even. Anxious to relaxed. In that moment, it doesn’t matter if there’s cake out in the yard, or if there’s a sticky mess of cum drying on his stomach, between his thighs, or in the crack of his ass. 

Seungmin looks so content, and it makes Felix happy that he’s happy. 

* * *

In Seungmin’s yard, there used to be this giant swing set. Like, it was the coolest thing ever when they were growing up. It had two levels with a rope ladder going up, and a slide going down. He can remember falling off the ledge in first or second grade, his mother running across the lawn, and going to the hospital to get stitches. He can remember kissing Seungmin on the second level after dark, but before the fireworks at a 4th of July cookout. He can remember unsticking Seungmin off the plastic slide after the first, and only time he tried weed.

It’s mostly gone now. When they moved away for school, Mrs. Kim demanded that Mr. Kim uproot the faded plastic and splintered wood. 

They’d had plans to put a fire pit here, but years later, it’s yet to materialize. 

He has to wonder, now that Seungmin’s sister has a baby, if a new swing set will spring up in its place. 

But there’s still one artifact that remains, and he’s not really sure why. A faded old tire swing, cut in such a way that it resembles a rocking horse, still hangs from the cedar tree next to where the swing set used to be. 

Felix sits in it side saddle, thinking about how Seungmin might scold him for risking his khakis. 

Maybe it’s his turn to be pensive now. 

Felix eyes drift across the lawn, into his own parents’ backyard. Mom’s car is pulled in the front of the house now, but not quite in the garage. He’s waving, and she’s yelling something that sounds like, “We’ll be over in a minute.” It’s confirmed with a text minutes later after everyone’s gone inside to change out of their church clothes. 

Felix watches across the lawn as Seungmin mingles with his extended family effortlessly now. With the scorn scrubbed clean from his face, his smile grows exponentially when a wrinkled old woman thrusts a round baby into his arms. His hair and clothes look perfect, and no one would guess what they just did. 

Meanwhile, Felix feels bruised places on his skin, covered by clothes and truly believes that anyone can see. 

There’s a lot of things here that linger between what they used to be, and what they are now. Between here and gone. And it’s so weird if he thinks about it too much. 

In that brief, brooding moment, Seungmin materializes before him. He’s holding one of his mom’s giant kitchen glasses filled up with what looks like champagne. Balanced precariously in his other hand, appears to be half of the lamb cake on a paper plate. 

“What? I thought your cousins killed it?” 

“I stashed another bottle in the basement freezer. That’s way safer than the upstairs fridge.” 

“Ah.” For a moment, he wonders how they’re going to be able to steal time away to do it later. They have to. He wants to, but Seungmin’s bed makes too much noise. His own room shares a wall with his parents’. Felix takes a giant mouthful of cake and savors the overpowering taste of buttercream on his tongue. “Hell yes,” and the noise that he makes is absolutely inappropriate for cake. Washing it all down with dry prosecco, he decides that Seungmin will figure it all out. 

“You’re gonna get your pants dirty.” But Seungmin follows quickly with a, “thank you.” Their kiss is sweetened by sugar, soft, and chaste. 

“Thanks for the cake.” 

All these little things that seemed so permanent have changed. 

Seungmin used to be his best friend. Now he’s his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you go to Penn or Penn State! Follow me on twitter @missbluniverse


End file.
